Date?
by Narien
Summary: Una simple visita al estadio para ver un partido juntos ¿una cita? Quizás, pero es verdad de que le agrada la compañía del otro y viceversa [Inazuma eleven ares, ocurre durante el capítulo 14-15]/GouKaze/oneshot


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ah, Kazemaru, por aquí.- un chico de cabellos claros y levantados, con un chandal rojo, llamó la atención de Kazemaru en ese momento. Ese último se veía perdido buscando a alguien, claro que buscaba al mismo Goenji. Apenas Kazemaru lo logro encontrar, se acercó a él, a diferencia de Goenji que parecía vestir con colores claros, Kazemaru usaba colores un poco más oscuros. Un pullover azul oscuro cubría su playera negra, combinaba perfectamente con su hermoso cabello, que como siempre llevaba en una coleta, incluso Goenji pensaba que el cabello del contrario había crecido unos milímetros más..

\- Perdón la demora, Goenji.- se disculpó Ichirouta enseguida. Goenji sólo sonrió, el se veía feliz, la verdad es que la ropa casual de Kazemaru le quedaba realmente bien. Ni el mismo delantero podía creer la compañia que tenía; una bastante agradable y linda.

Había mucha gente alrededor de ellos, algunos caminando, otros ya entrando al estadio, algunos comprando algo para comer antes de ir a disfrutar el partido.

\- No te preocupes, no espere demasiado.- le indico Goenji, mientras le daba una señal para que comenzaran a caminar.- ¿Quieres comer algo antes?- preguntó pasando cerca de un carrito que vendía takoyaki.

\- Creo que si…

\- Yo invito.- dijo rápidamente Goenji para sorpresa de Ichirouta, quien no pudo decir nada pues este rápidamente fue hasta el puesto de comida y pidió su orden. No tardó mucho en volver.

\- No tenías porque invitarme.

\- Esta bien, yo te invite a que me acompañaras a ver el partido.- le entregó su porción de Takoyaki, Kazemaru sonrió agradecido, tendría que invitarle de vuelta en una próxima ocasión. Quizás cuando juegue Endo vengan a verlo, y él sea quien invite a Goenji, pensaba Kazemaru.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en teikoku?- preguntó Goenji.

\- Creo que mucho mejor, ahora trabajan en equipo.- le dijo Kazemaru sonriente, al mismo tiempo que comía un takoyaki e iban caminando.- Aunque Fudou sigue haciendo comentarios algo molestos, pero parece que se llevan bien, o quizás el equipo se está acostumbrando a él, como yo.- sonrió Kazemaru con algo de vergüenza.

\- ah…- soltó Goenji, esta no era la primera vez que se juntaban, ya habían venido anteriormente y habian salido por el centro de la ciudad. Así como también no era la primera vez que Kazemaru nombraba a Fudou, incluso a Genda. Hubo una vez que estaban paseando por el centro y el mismo Genda marco a su teléfono, Ichirouta se veía realmente feliz de hablar con él. Se notaba que Kazemaru la estaba pasando bien en Teikoku.

\- y… ¿Qué hay de Kageyama?- pregunta que dejo a Kazemaru algo serio, pero sonrió levemente, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

\- Sabía que me preguntarías por él.

\- Es imposible no preocuparme, cuando supe que había vuelto pensé en…- carraspeo un poco.- en lo que había hecho antes e imagine que podría hacerle algo a los compañeros de Kido.

\- Bueno, no ha hecho nada malo.

\- Eso es porque tu se lo has impedido.

Goenji parecía preocupado por él, Kazemaru a veces se sorprendía por aquello. Justamente habían llegado a sus asientos, del Takoyaki ya casi no quedaba nada, se lo habían comido en el camino y habían botado el plastico donde venía, en la basura que encontraron de camino.

\- Es verdad eso…- respondió Ichirouta una vez sentado al lado de Goenji, continuando con la conversación.- Pero es mi trabajo como parte del comité de refuerzo, se que entiendes eso, Goenji.

\- Si, es verdad, pero Kageyama es peligroso.

\- Eso lo sé, no te preocupes, todos ellos están bien.- recalcó Kazemaru el "ellos", cosa que Goenji notó casi enseguida.

\- No lo digo sólo por ellos… lo digo…-

El anuncio del presentador, dando la señal de que el partido entre Zeus e Inakuni Raimon comenzaba, interrumpió a Goenji. El delantero dejó el tema por la paz, no quería discutir en medio de un partido, pero sobre todo: no quería molestar a Kazemaru. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se rindió.

\- Veamos el partido.- le sonrió Goenji.- Veamos que tanto creció el equipo de Afuro.- Kazemaru asintió feliz a su lado.

Al final disfrutaron el partido, caminaron fuera del estadio, comentando sobre cómo el nuevo Raimon había ganado y la evolución positiva de Afuro y su equipo. Goenji quería hablar sobre Kageyama, después de todo Afuro también había sido una víctima de esa persona. Pero Kazemaru se veía bastante animado, relajado y feliz para arruinarle el día recordándole el pasado y lo cruel que había sido Kageyama.

La verdad es que Kazemaru había demostrado ser muy fuerte y la presencia de Kageyama no parecía afectarle.

\- Tengo sed ¿Te apetece algo?- Kazemaru cavilo un poco ante la pregunta de Goenji.

\- Pero esta vez yo invito.- fue lo que contestó el de coleta con jovialidad y energía, para adelantarse a su compañero con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Goenji sorprendido, sintió algo desbocarse en su pecho, pero solo sonrió y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para seguirlo, olvidándose de aquella pequeña calidez que había sentido hace poco y que siempre ocurría cuando estaba con Kazemaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

N/A: Lo tenía escrito hace meses y lo termine publicando en mi tumblr primero por el día GouKaze, había olvidado que no lo publique aquí, así que aquí lo traje para ustedes. Un pequeño y sencillo one shot sobre esta pareja :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!


End file.
